


Workout!

by Mercury2000



Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, PWP without Porn, Requests, Smut, Suggestions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury2000/pseuds/Mercury2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"PwP with Tristan and James please!! Dom!James :)"</p>
<p>Your wish is my command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workout!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathByStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByStars/gifts).



> Sorry it took so long and sorry it sucks, I do hope you enjoy though <3
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos everyone <3

The sweat dripped from his forehead in pools, his arms soaked in the stuff, as he lifted them once again to pull up the weights. Tristan had been hitting the gym a lot recently, if you asked him he would've said it was "for the ladies", but the real reason was for the spectacular view. He looked over to where the modern sex god James McVey was working out and was fearful that he might've started drooling, as he so often did win thinking about James. The boy was the very essence of sexy, the way his leg muscles contracted and then expanded again on the treadmill as he was running had Tristan daydreaming already. He wanted the other boy, and badly.

Now James wasn't an idiot, he caught wind of Tris' staring, an he did not mind. Not. One. Bit. He hopped off the treadmill, not even waiting for it to stop first, before stalking towards the other boy.

James McVey always knew he was good looking. He often used it to get what he wanted, in fact. He also knew what he wanted, and right now he wanted Tristan Evans, who by this point had dropped his weights... Loudly. James found this entirely too humorous and almost found himself laughing, but instead carried on with his duties. He reached the blonde and pinned him to the wall sucking on his neck and nibbling at his sweet spot. His hands slid around the other man's waist and cupped both of his ass cheeks, squeezing tight, causing him to moan loudly and thrust into James' crotch. He loved being able to make Tristan a mess, it was ridiculously hot. With one free hand he reached up and pulled back Tristan's head by his hair, for easier access to his neck, so he could begin his onslaught of nipping, biting and sucking that would leave bruises for weeks. He could hear the other boy moan and feel him thrust into whatever was available, begging. 

James loved the power he had over the blonde, the fact that he could make him cum, or cry with desire, with just his mouth. It was easy... and just as fun.

His hands started roaming Tristan's body, cupping his ass and slapping it playfully, before moving up again, along his sides and into his hair again, where they tangled themselves and settled.

Tristan, for his part, was completely at the mercy of the muscular alpha male. He needed James inside of him. A.S.A.P.

Whimpering, eyes blown wide with pleasure, he trailed his arms down the elder boy's pecks and abs, and began tugging at the hem of his shirt, asking him to take it off. Of course James complied and indicated for the other boy to do the same, which he did. Soon they were both stripping off completely, until they were both in nothing but their birthday suits.

Now, Tristan Evans is not the perfect physical specimen that James is, with perfect abs and large muscles, but his figure is lean and taught like gymnast with flexibility and grace. His long wiry body was, in all aspects and forms, perfect, especially to James, who at this point had him pressed against the wall with his tongue between the boy's cheeks,  opening him up. His Tongue danced and twirled, swirling along the rim and floating deeper. The younger of the two had his hand behind his back laced into James' hair, pulling him in deeper, as if he wanted all of the man inside of him.

Almost laughing, yet again, at the eagerness of the tall blonde-ish boy, James pulled back causing Tristan to whimper loudly at the need to be filled. Placing the other boy's hands against the wall firmly and bending him over slightly, James positioned himself at his rear end and placed his hands on the shoulders in front of him to steady himself.

"Ready?" He breathed.

"Please..." Came the needy, breathy reply.

Without further hesitation he pushed in, slowly, filling the other up until he has reached his balls. Tristan was tight, wet, and so warm. Every moment James waited he was in agony, he needed all of Tristan, but he cared for him too much to hurt him.

"Please-e... Move already."

Slowly, painstakingly slowly, James pulled out almost to the very end, and thrust in as hard as he could, angling for what he knew what drive Tristan crazy. He missed. So, he tried again, pulling out and slamming back in, aiming for somewhere new over and over again, all the while the younger man clawed at the wall and moaned. Repeatedly he slammed into him through gritted teeth, wanting to take him to new realms of pleasure, until finally, he hit it. He slammed into the blonde's prostate with vigour, and Tristan replied by moaning even louder and begging for more. With each thrust he tightened around James, until he could feel the familiar pooling of warmth in his abdomen. He was close.

"James, I need more o-of yo-ou." He begged, rolling his hips backwards into the thrusts. He reached down and grabbed his length, beginning to stroke quickly. James matched his speed, quickening his pace.

"I'm close." Came his voice from behind the other male, raspy and broken.

That was all it took for Tristan. The sound of James' voice, beautiful and broken, pushed him over the edge, and he came all over the wall in front of him, covering it in hot, white spurts of jizz. He tightened around James even further, sending him over the edge too, he filled Tristan up completely before pulling out. Together they slid down the wall, curling close together, jizz on their backs and soaking out of Tristan's ass.

"Gross," He chuckled, "I have sperm all over me."

James finally let out a laugh.

"Well... We could go have a shower, and I could help you get it out?" He glanced over at the other boy with mischief in his eyes.

"Round two it is then."The blonde chuckled, standing up and pulling James up to follow.


End file.
